Shadows
by aurenwolfgang
Summary: It's as easy as faking that dorky smile that seems to assure everyone that I, no he is they're comrade.    It's as easy as that.   A terrible summary, sorry. Just a little laven drabble written on my lunch break


I'm just an observer; my opinion is completely free of bias. I am just here to record their histories, just to watch, involvement is to be as minimal as logically possible whilst collecting the masses of precious data.

So therefore it is necessary to become a different person with every location I am fixated within for any extended period of time.

Forty eight...forty eight times I've been a different person...now it's the forty ninth forty nine times. I've been a new person so many times...that it's become difficult to tell which one is the real me.

I have no real name, no real persona just made up ones, a new person pretending to be friends with the ink on the page, so to speak, and a new person to analyse the facts.

What I am is Bookman Junior; who I am...well that is just an implication for humans to use because who I am is nothing.

Humans are stupid and never learn from their mistakes, they live on prayers and hope.

And because I am beyond human knowledge I am better than they are. But to observe the histories we must act as if we belong with them, just pretend to be indifferent, pretend to be their equals.

For example, number forty nine; he is eager to help, loving, playful, funny and friendly; he's a touchy feely human who loves nothing more than to stick his nose where it does not belong, of course that's a must.

Number forty nine is human he has a light that cannot be touched but somehow begs to be, that is dangerous.

He is 'Lavi'.

I awake each day in my messy cramped room. Papers are scattered everywhere yet somehow my tutor bookman and myself can always find just what we need. Not really surprising actually; I'd be more surprised if I couldn't remember where I placed last year's paper for the 10th of January, knowing each paragraph of by heart right down to the weekly horoscope.

Yes for a bookman a photographic memory is essential.

As my eyes open to view this sorry excuse for a bedroom I allow myself a few much needed minutes out of my forty ninth persona. I just need to review the things that I observed the day before; if I don't surely 'Lavi' will get over excited and put it off for another day.

How I hate that idiot.

Three minutes and not a second later my persona is back. It's as easy as faking that dorky smile that seems to assure everyone that I, no he is they're comrade.

It's as easy as that.

"Lavi!" Lavi hears Allen's voice calling him over the cafeterias far table; he glares over and waves to the white haired boy. The table is hard to miss with the mountain of food nearly stacked to the ceiling; I'm not exaggerating either.

Lavi bounces over in his usual manor and throws one arm over Allen's shoulder he shouts out his endearment to the white haired boy.

"Bean sprout!"

"My name is Allen!" such a feeble attempt little Allen, that won't work, Lavi loves to mess with people; he can mock them whilst still remaining the friendliest person on the planet.

Lavi teasingly runs his fingers through the mess of white hair and presses one cheek against Allen's scared face.

"Aw, Allen's so cute when he's mad!" my dumb persona sang with a cutesy voice that almost made me want to be sick.

Sometimes I disgust myself...

"Hey Lavi, quit playing with my hair! It's embarrassing." Allen's voice was quiet, maybe closer to a whisper, but still audible. A young woman who sat across began to giggle with both her hands covering her mouth.

No doubt she'd noticed the blatantly obvious redness in his cheeks. Lavi's smirk grew wider,

Great he's got ideas...

"Lenalee, look he's redder than a tomato!" 'Lavi' pointed out to the girl still giggling.

"Lenalee, don't just laugh get him offa me!" Allen pleaded still red and Lavi no closer to returning his personal space.

"I think I'll let Lavi torture you a little more, heh, heh." hearing Lenalee's words Lavi wrapped both his arms around Allen's shoulders and squeezed him tightly.

"Aw Allen I can tell you like it!"

"Wah- No way, Lavi let me go! You're creeping me out" If anything this was a test, I could use this knowledge for something surely when the old panda has me locked away writing the records...or maybe 'Lavi' was just being an idiot!

As ridiculous as it all is I know to keep persona in place, this is just the way he is, to back away now would just look odd to those seeing 'Lavi'

But thinking about it, I just want to get on with the day, stop playing this game...and to stop play we have to get it over and done with quickly, so he just has to get to the point.

"I'm just hugging you"

"But it's weird!" Allen was shoving Lavi away with no progress. Lavi's eyebrow rose slightly.

"**Hugs** are weird? Then I can only imagine what you'd think of this!" Allen's eyes widened have curious and half scared of what Lavi had just said.

Lavi slowly slid his tongue up the side of Allen's face a brief yet strong thump echoed in his chest and Allen's bright red only became brighter as he frozen with shock.

My forty-ninth persona is a moron. Sigh.


End file.
